Your Reality Sucks
by InkedRainbow
Summary: The characters of Nostalgia Critic, Linkara, and Spoony are three of the most well known of Channel Awesome. Well what happens when Doug, Lewis, and Noah get sucked into a strange world and their creations are slightly...different then expected?


Author's note: I can't believe I'm actually writing this. I don't consider myself the best writer, in fact I will go far to say I'm not much of a writer at all. However when a story hits you in the head and refuses to leave, it's best just to get it out. So here it is. Believe me, as I write this, my mind is going through all the different scenarios of just how this is going to ruin my life. This is the Internet after all. Once it's out, it's out. Why even post it you may ask? Well the fandom that this is based on has so little fan fiction that I could find. The ones I did find were mostly slash. So I thought I would offer this up and maybe someone else might enjoy it. Time will tell if I keep posting it though. Like I said it's the Internet and it be crazy.

That being said, this fan fic is about real people and their online characters. Sort of. There is no slash, no romance, no self inserts. It's just a story. The three (or six/seven after a fashion) main characters are featured on . I do not own any of them. Seriously, the story, the 'villains', and the setting are the only things I can really lay clam to. I have some horrible fear that one of them (or even worse, The Sage) will find it and attempt to destroy me with their awesome. It can happen. Of course that implies that I am in anyway important… which I am not. So I think I might be safe. Actually, you know what? I hope Bennett finds it and reads it! That would be awesome!

There. I'm safe now.

So I hope you enjoy Your Reality Sucks. If you don't, well I warned you ahead of time.

* * *

**Your Reality Sucks**

By: InkedRainbow

Prologue

_I don't know what made it. I don't know why it was made. Truly, why is anything made…? What? Don't care for the philosophical? I don't either. Not really. Not that I don't appreciate it but I leave that sort of analysis to my Boss. I don't have a use for such luxuries in this wasteland. What wasteland you may ask? I don't really know actually. I couldn't show you on a map where this place is. Logic tells us that it doesn't even exist. Or shouldn't. I know that look. Don't you just want to strangle people who give you those nasty cryptic answers? I do. That's all I'm really good for to be honest._

_Critic just informed me that I'm being annoying. Maybe she's right. What else am I going to do with my time? Boss hasn't arrived yet so I've got to get my cheap thrills somehow. So this place. What can I say? It looks like someone built a city in the middle of a desert, watched it all go to hell, and spilled ink all over it. A world of grays and black shadows. The landscape is dead and cold, only holding nightmares inside of it. No trees, no animals, no people and no color. Well aside from us. Just dead ground and hollowed buildings. I love these buildings. All fifty-eight of them. You could blow on a few of them and send their rotting walls and rusty frames to the ground. Good old American craftsmanship for you. Or it might be European for all I know. The beauty of it is, it looks like someone tired to make a life here. Start a family with the 2.5 kids and the faithful family dog, but we all know better. We? Oh. Myself and the other two muses. We know that the shadows are the only things that have ever thrived here. I wish I knew why that is. Insano theorized that perhaps it's because we are the only color allowed to be here…wherever here is. I don't really know what that means. Most of what she says just slips in one ear and out the other with me. However to be fair, most of Insano's theories tend to be correct. Damn her._

_Me though? I don't need all of the answers like she does. Curiosity is one thing but I leave the speculation to my Boss. He has more of a mind for that sort of nonsense. Just because I don't know much about this gray world, doesn't mean I am completely ignorant though. I know who I am. I know what I am._

_I am Linkara and was created to protect Lewis._

* * *

Side author's note: No the genders weren't a typo.


End file.
